With You In My Dreams
by BenevolenceinViolet
Summary: Story takes place between Harry's time at Hogwarts and James's. OCxOC.
1. Ticket to Heaven

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me and my obsessive habits of never updating...Â_Â...this may be the first fanfic I ever finish! Bear with me and keep me enthusiastic!  
  
I'm walking a wire, it feel likes a thousand ways I could fall  
  
To want is to buy, but to live is to die and you can't take it all  
  
And everything is said and done I won't have one thing left  
  
What happened to everything that I ever known  
  
All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven, said to lie in the bed that  
  
you make  
  
Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's  
  
a little too late  
  
It's a voices lie, innocents die  
  
And all your dreams, and all your money they don't mean a thing  
  
When everything is said and done, you won't have one thing left  
  
What happened to everything that I ever known  
  
All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven, said to lie in the bed that  
  
you make  
  
Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's  
  
a little too late  
  
It's a little too late  
  
All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven,  
  
said to lie in the bed that you make  
  
Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's  
  
a little too late  
  
All he gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven, said to lie in the bed that  
  
you make  
  
Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything, I'm running from everything, I'm afraid it's  
  
a little too late  
  
It's a little too late  
  
- "Ticket to Heaven" by 3 Doors Down  
  
Chapter 1 - Ticket to Heaven  
  
Before the times of Harry Potter and after the age of the Marauders, there is a story seated with a most tragic end. A forbidden love affair and a choice of life laid its legend in Hogwarts walls.  
  
We begin at Platform 9 3/4 where families have gathered to bid their children farewell for the 6year, trunks loaded onto the brilliant red train waiting to begin its eight-hour chug to the old castle. Blue suited conductors urged and ushered black robed heaps into their compartments, parents itching for freedom for them both. Among the crowds was a girl in her last year of school, freshly seventeen and desperate to hide from a broken wizarding family. She was dressed casually in and orange tanktop and jeans, long raven shaded hair falling straight down her back and over her slender shoulders to frame neon blue eyes. Her dusty grey sneakers clapped on the cement as she ran to her usual compartment, seated among a gaggle of friends deep in conversation about what they wanted to do with their last school year.  
  
One of the shapely girls, a bright eyes redhead, waved as the door opened and the awkward young woman stumbled in, "Dracona! You didn't respond to any of my letters. Busy holidays?"  
  
Dracona nodded, guping for breath as she recouperated from the hurried journey, "Sorry Janine. I was with Phillip's family in China for a few weeks. Didn't tell the family though, you know how that goes." She paused and swept her hair back, "Besides, what gives you the impression that they'd EVER tell me if I had mail?"  
  
Janine shrugged and smiled, patting her shoulder, "Yeah, yeah. I know. That generally turns out poorly anyway." She paused to address the shorter girl standing beside her, her brilliant green eyes curious about something or another, "Anyway. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's real young but they say he's got a splendid reputation."  
  
Dracona heaved the wide black leather trunk up onto the top rack with a strained laugh, "Is he any more exciting than Mrs. Rivyn Cinders? That woman was ghastly boring. And old! Oh so old I thought she'd simply forgotten to die."  
  
The girls laughed for a moment, the redhead shaking her amber tresses slowly, "Oh yes, his name's Avery Macallister I think. Twenty years old and apparently quite a looker."  
  
Small talk disappeared into nothingness as the train began to move and the lengthy drawl to Hogwarts began. Dracona, Janine, and Kasey, the smaller blonde student, began changing into more acceptable school robes, a rowdy mouse-colored top poked into the apartment, bright blue-green eyes darting this way and that rather curiously, "Hey, know that new teacher-man people keep talking about? Tilly Saint-Marie's got his cabin and they say he's got a nice body. Just in case you girls wanted to know."  
  
A shirt promptly found its way to hitting him in the face, "Get out Dylan. We can wait." Kasey booted his from the room and rolled her eyes, "Boys are icky."  
  
And they did wait. The train let them off and they all clambered into one boat or another to eventually reach the school. The corridor leading to the Great Hall was packed with students and teachers, people shoving to get inside. Dracona found herself lost in the pour of figured and separated from her friends. She moved steadilt towards the door, rounding the corner and colliding headlong into a broad, toned figure clothed in royal blue robes. Strong hands grasped her shoulders to prevent any oncoming falls she might take. The girl looked up quickly into a pair of worried brown eyes, soft chocolate strands framing sculpted cheekbones as they slipped from the ponytail at the back of his head. He smiled warmly down at her and laughed kindly, "Whoops. Didn't hurt you there did I? Would be a shame to start my first day with a injury."  
  
She blinked away any initial shock from the collision, "Oh no. I'm fine, Mr...?"  
  
"Avery. Avery Macallister." He withdrew his hands and brushed off his robes carefully, "My sincerest apologies. But I suppose I'll see you in class anyway, Miss.?"  
  
"Dracona Romans." She extended a hand and received a firm shake, turning to answer the calls of friends once lost at sea, "I'd best be off. Be seeing you professor!" She jogged off towards the Ravenclaw table and left him with a simply wave.  
  
Avery returned the farewell and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he glided to the head table to take his place beside the menacingly old potions master, Professor Evan Wingsley, striking up casual conversation about the different pupils/ Dracona simply hopped into her usual seat and joined the conversation about strange dreams, finding everything else of the day's course insignificant.  
  
- End Chapter 1: Ticket to Heaven -   
  
A/N: Yes, it was rushed V_V. Well hey! If YOU wrote a story during Math Class, the most uninspiring class of the day, you'd feel rushed, too!! 


	2. Road I'm On

A/N: I don't get many readers for this story _ :P Fine. I see how it is. But because I'm persistent I shall keep updating!! So what if it's not about the actual characters! It's cool!  
  
She said life's a lot to think about sometimes  
  
When you're living between the lines  
  
And all the stars they sparkle and shine everyday   
  
He said life's so hard to move in sometimes  
  
When it feels like I'm towin' the line  
  
And no one even cares to ask me why I feel this way   
  
I know you feel helpless now and I know you feel alone  
  
That's the same road, the same road I am on   
  
He said life's a lot to think about sometimes  
  
When you keep it all between the lines  
  
Of everything I want and I want to find, one of these days   
  
But What you thought was real in life somehow steered you wrong  
  
Now you just keep drivin' tryin' to find out where you belong   
  
I know you feel helpless now and I know you feel alone  
  
That's the same road, that same road that I am on   
  
What you thought was real in life somehow steered you wrong  
  
Now you just keep drivin' tryin' to find out where you belong   
  
I know you feel helpless now and I know you feel alone  
  
That's the same road, that same road that I am on  
  
- "Road I'm On" by 3 Doors Down  
  
Chapter 2 - Road I'm On  
  
The morning that followed wasn't nearly as chaotic, students calmly filing in to sit down for breakfast. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence and addressed the entire school, "Students! Students. You will now be receiving your schedules for the semester. Your schedule is not bound to change unless a high-pressure circumstance occurs. Please do your best not to lose them."  
  
Without further ado, the shower of papers somehow managed to fall into the right lap of the right student, everyone in a hurry to compare with friends in other houses. Dracona leaned as far across the aisle as she could towards the Hufflepuff table to chatter with a stout girl crowned in short straw-colored locks and a set of kind blue-green eyes, "Tilly! We have Defense together this year. Oh! And potions!"  
  
The girl laughed a plump laugh, "Super! Augh. I have Herbology with the Slytherins. Ha! You've got them for Divination, even worse!' This exchange lasted until the end of breakfast, tables ushered out according to year and class. Seventh year students clambered out last, rowdier than the first and second years and slightly more eager to get to class.  
  
Dracona slumped as she headed from potions to Defense Against the Dark Arts. That class had been an utter disaster. They had tried three new potions and two ended up turning three people purple and one person completely white. Yes it was amusing, until Professor Wingsley gave the entire Hufflepuff house detention, "He's such an asshole, I swear." She muttered to Janine.   
  
Outside of the Defense door, a hand descended on Dracona's shoulder, causing the hypersensitive girl to jump. She turned to face a rather grave looking Minerva McGonagall, the elder woman sighing grimly, "Dracona dear, I need to speak with you in my office please."  
  
She looked rather flustered as she looked from her desk to her friends and back to the Professor in a matter of moments before nodding apprehensively, a glimpse of concern fluttering across her features, "Ah...sure..."  
  
Avery turned from the board, his cloak tossed carefully over the back of his chair. His hair was down and kept wisping over the thin lenses of his reading glasses, astern frown set on his lips. McGonagall waved from the hallway as she ushered a girl down the hall, Macallister nodding briefly as the last of the Hufflepuffs filed in chittering away at one another. He removed the thin wire frames slowly and grinned broadly, "Morning. Now. I don't know about the rest of you, but I hate flesh-eating slugs, hm?" At an intrigued yet confuddled nod, he continued, "So I've let Seven of them loose in this classroom and you have to find and kill them using the Luminati Sorfium spell. Go." Avery simply slumped into his chair and propped his feet up on the fine oak desk, leaning back to smirk as the students began to jump over each other either to get away or be first to the kill. A soft chuckle rumbled in his throat, ceasing abruptly as the classroom door opened slowly.  
  
Through no more than a crack slipped a pale, graceful figure who purposefully hid her electric blue eyes behind raven cascades, away from the classroom. She lifted a black robesleeve to what appeared to be wipe her eyes, turning to face the student body after a few moments of needless procrastination. Her eyes were glassy and bloodshot, legs shaking obviously despite the flowing robes as she strode towards the casual desk and handed Aver Macallister a slip of parchment, "My apologies for being late. I was called to Professor McGonagall's for some urgent...news..." The young woman bit down hard on her lower lip and cast her eyes down.  
  
Avery considered her for a moment before folding the excuse note and placing it in a drawer. He reached out hesitantly and took her wrist lightly as she tried to leave, "Ms. Romans, please see me after they call fourth class. I'd like to help you catch up." He smiled softly to ease the nervousness she radiated.  
  
Dracona nodded reluctantly, 'Yes...I have Study so I guess it's all right.' She relaxed slowly and waited a moment before sliding her hand from his. She moved quickly to her seat after that, leaving Avery to stare after her solemnly.  
  
He stood up quickly, roaming forcefully over the room to supervise his pupils. Avery growled and mentally scolded himself. When she had brushed his hand, his heart ran the hundred meter dash, leaving him slightly breathless. 'Is she looking?' He skipped a beat and scratched his arm furiously for thinking that way about a seventeen year old girl. Much less a distraught seventeen year old girl.  
  
When the last of the slugs had been ignited, the sharp class cry echoed over the courtyard in through the open windows. Avery smiled and bid goodbye to every person who dared to pass close enough to his desk to hear him, sighing as the door closed finally. He turned his eyes up to find Dracona staring absently out the window at nothing, her face perfectly accented in the dim light of midday. He cleared his throat lightly and nodded, "Well, I'm going to make this easier on us and just give you the spell and call it a day. I trist you'll be able to cast it when the time calls fo-"  
  
"Do you believe in amnesty for sin? Or do we all just up and go to hell?" Dracona lifted her head to face him sadly.  
  
"I...I believe in suffering for your sin and being rewarded for that suffrage." He moved to stand a ways away, simply gazing at her with a strange sense of fondness he couldn't quite place.  
  
Dracona was yelling, screaming at herself internally, her eyes burning as she came so close to refusing the tears that inevitably fell, cascading over her cheeks in a creek of glistening clear over her creamy skin. She fell forwards and sobbed into her hands, never looking at the turmoil that flashed across his face.   
  
Avery started forwards slowly and wrapped his arms around her with a smile as she looked up at him in stunned silence. She had never received a hug of consolation before. They were very warm. She grabbed the hem of his freshly donned robes and his in his chest, shuddering every so often. He hesitated again and gave her another gentle squeeze, Dracona moving away slowly. She gathered up her books and paused at the door, considering him for a long while before shooting him a grateful smile, "Thank you, Professor Macallister."  
  
She left before he could give her a decent response, whispering softly to no one dwelling in the impending silence, "You're welcome, Ms. Romans."  
  
A/N: And the chapters get longer! Huzzah for me! Yeah. Avery is only 20 so I'm not a pedophile! So he's coming to terms with his feelings for a student, but the question is...does she feel the same? Answered in Chapter 3! 


End file.
